Prise de conscience
by psycheforeros
Summary: Il arrive bien un moment où même une Natsuki aveugle finit par ouvrir les yeux...


**Je sais je sais. J'ai tjr pas fini « Un démon angélique » mais j'avais cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête alors… Et de toute façon j'ai besoin de l'aide de Noicz pour finir mon autre fic. Vous avez vu comment on fait subtilement passer les projecteurs sur quelqu'un d'autre… :p**

 **Je vous préviens c'est plein de fautes et pas forcement super abouti, mais si quelqu'un veut la reprendre et l'améliorer, suffit de demander.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, pour ceux qui lisent encore du Mai Hime… plus beaucoup je crois (même en anglais il se passe plus rien :( )**

Prise de conscience

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines à présent depuis la fin du Carnaval. L'ordre des choses était rétabli et les protagonistes se remettaient lentement de leurs blessures psychologiques et émotionnelles. Les seules traces restantes visibles étaient les bâtiments en chantier suite essentiellement à la bataille opposant Shizuru à Natsuki. Shizuru ne redoubla finalement pas son année comme elle en avait fait la plaisanterie et entra à l'université de Fukka avec Reito et Haruka, après des vacances bien méritées, quoique écourtées. En effet elle passa la majeure partie de ses congés à aider Natsuki, qui put passer dans la classe supérieure à condition de suivre des cours de rattrapage tout l'été, sous l'oeil vigilant de l'ancienne kaicho. Cette dernière passa beaucoup de temps à lui refaire les cours qu'elle avait manqués dans sa quête de vengeance contre le First District. Mais Natsuki se montra assidue dans ses études et réussit à rattraper tout son retard en l'espace de seulement quelques semaines.

Suite aussi à la destruction de son appartement par Nao, Natsuki dut emménager avec Mai et Mikoto dans la chambre qu'elles occupaient dans le dortoir. La cohabitation fut difficile au début pour notre louve qui était habituée au calme dans son appartement. Le calme n'étant pas chose facile à obtenir avec une Mikoto hyper active qui sautait de partout et en particulier sur la pauvre Mai… Mais ce n'était pas ce qui perturbait le plus la brune depuis quelques temps. La jeune fille paraissait de plus en plus agitée et anxieuse. Elle semblait pensive, fronçait souvent les sourcils et se mettait à rougir subitement sans raison apparente. Cela n'échappa pas au regard affûté de sa colocataire rousse qui se demandait bien ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de son amie pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi.

Il faut dire que, même si personne n'osait aborder le sujet, le Carnaval était encore dans l'esprit de chaque jeune fille y ayant participé. Toutes en faisaient régulièrement des cauchemars et restaient traumatisées par cette expérience. Mais là encore, les combats, les tueries et les folies des Himes n'étaient pas ce à quoi pensait Natsuki. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple en fait. Tandis que les autres étaient rongées par les remords ou les ressentiments à l'égard d'elles-mêmes ou vis à vis d'autres Himes, la brunette elle, ne pensait qu'à une seule : Shizuru. Ou plus particulièrement à ce que cette dernière représentait réellement pour notre jeune louve. Certes elle avait dit à la blonde qu'elle ne pourrait jamais éprouver les mêmes sentiments qu'elle à son égard, et elle le pensait sincèrement. Pourtant depuis quelques temps elle se rendait malgré tout compte que son comportement et son regard sur son amie changeaient petit à petit. Cela la terrifiait et la troublait au plus haut point. Elle devenait de plus en plus consciente de certaines choses. Des choses mineures auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais prêté attention auparavant, tel que ce que portait Shizuru comme vêtements (il est vrai que n'étant plus lycéenne elle n'était plus obligée de porter un uniforme tous les jours) : Natsuki découvrit une Shizuru toujours élégante et raffinée mais également beaucoup plus sophistiquée qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, bien loin des kimono traditionnels qu'elle l'avait si souvent vu porter. Elle n'était cependant jamais provocante et encore moins vulgaire. Mais les tenues « civiles » de Shizuru la faisait vraiment paraitre femme tandis que les autres étudiants de l'université avaient encore l'air d'adolescents mal dégrossis à côté d'elle.

Elle avait également remarqué que Shizuru se maquillait (peut-être le faisait elle déjà avant mais Natsuki n'y avait jamais fait attention avant récemment). Il faut dire que c'était très léger et subtil, un trait noir fin sur ses yeux ainsi que du mascara les rendant d'autant plus remarquables si cela était encore possible, et un peu de rouge à lèvres. Le rouge à lèvres lui aussi était discret, ce n'était pas un rouge flamboyant, plutôt un rose à peine différent de la carnation de la blonde mais qui dessinait merveilleusement bien sa bouche si désirable aux yeux de Natsuki. C'est d'ailleurs le jour où elle s'est rendue compte de cette remarque qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même que la louve s'était retrouvée pour la première fois en état de choc, complètement tétanisée, rouge comme jamais et à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Mai avait dû la ramener au dortoir et la coucher. Elle l'avait retrouvée en fin d'après midi toujours prostrée et les yeux dans le vague.

Après cela l'état d'anxiété de la motarde n'avait fait que s'accroitre de jour en jour et encore plus quand elle devait voir l'ancienne kaicho. Elle s'était déjà dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle quand à plusieurs reprises (pendant des séances de révision avec Shizuru entre autre), Natsuki s'était surprise à fixer son amie plus longtemps que nécessaire et même une ou deux fois ses yeux s'était égarés vers son décolleté. Elle avait alors détourné la tête tellement rapidement qu'elle s'en été fait mal au cou tandis qu'elle était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Lorsque son amie lui avait demandé si ça allait, elle avait rétorqué qu'elle avait juste très chaud (comme cela se passait en été la blonde ne posa pas plus de questions et retourna à ses explications d'algèbre).

Son parfum aussi commença à interpeller la brune. Elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'une élève passa à côté d'elle, cette élève portait le même parfum que Shizuru (moins bien ceci dit si on lui demandait son avis) et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander le nom. Après cela il lui arrivait, quand elle se baladait et qu'elle passait près d'une parfumerie, d'y rentrer et de le sentir sur des testeurs. Elle commençait à sérieusement paniquer de son comportement, se disant qu'elle devenait complètement obsédée et ne valait pas mieux que tous les fans de Shizuru qui lui tournaient autour comme des abeilles autour de leur reine. Malgré tout cela avait été plus fort qu'elle et elle finit par en acheter un tout petit flacon et en avait mis sur sa peluche Duran. Elle se dit alors qu'elle était en train de sombrer dans la folie, et pourtant cette odeur lui apportait une sensation de sérénité qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer. Elle finit donc par se convaincre qu'elle faisait ça dans un « but thérapeutique » pour soulager son anxiété (qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre!).

Même la nuit ses rêves la poursuivaient : plus le temps passait et plus ses souvenirs se transformaient. Tandis qu'au départ elle avait été très choquée que Shizuru lui ait volé un baiser pendant son sommeil et en avait même fait quelques cauchemars. Au fil du temps elle se voyait répondre à celui-ci et repensait aux lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle même l'avait embrassée dans l'église : elle ressentait encore leur chaleur, leur douceur et se surprenait à souhaiter que cela ait duré plus longtemps.

Son corps lui aussi tentait désespérément de lui faire parvenir un message : chaque fois qu'elle voyait la blonde, elle se sentait toute bizarre. Elle ne tenait plus en place, une vraie Mikoto sous Red Bull en puissance, elle sursautait chaque fois que la jeune femme l'approchait, elle rougissait au moindre clin d'oeil ou sourire de l'ancienne présidente, elle sentait qu'elle suffoquait lorsqu'elle était près d'elle, avait les mains moites, comme des papillons dans le ventre… Le pire c'était son coeur : il s'emballait ou s'arrêtait presque dès qu'elle l'apercevait. Et si par malheur quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de son amie, sa mâchoire et ses poings se serraient de manière incontrôlable, son visage se crispait et ses yeux auraient pu foudroyer l'intrus.

Il faut dire que depuis que Shizuru était à la fac, Natsuki était allée la voir assez souvent et avait pu constater que la jeune femme était aussi populaire voire même encore plus que lorsqu'elle était au lycée. Elle était littéralement pourchassée par des étudiants et des étudiantes de son âge ou des plus âgés et même par des professeurs qui n'étaient pas de son cursus! Natsuki avait bouilli de rage en voyant à quel point certains se montraient entreprenants vis à vis de son amie. Un garçon avait même tenté un jour d'embrasser Shizuru en la coinçant contre des casiers. Evidemment la jeune femme n'allait pas se laisser faire mais n'eut pas le temps de quoi que ce soit que le jeune homme en question avait valsé de l'autre côté du couloir! Et c'était une Natsuki tremblante de colère qui s'était mise devant son amie tel un bouclier vociférant sur le malotru qui avait osé s'imposer de la sorte. Il fallut plusieurs minutes de cajolerie de la jolie blonde pour apaiser la louve. Une fois fait, cette dernière se mit à bafouiller et rougir tentant de justifier son comportement alors que son interlocutrice éclata de rire et lui dit qu'elle était ravie de son intervention et de ne pas avoir eu à châtier ce garçon elle-même. Shizuru finit par lui sourire de telle façon que Natsuki avait l'impression d'être la banquise fondant sous le réchauffement climatique. Après cette incident, une rumeur circula comme quoi Natsuki était la petite amie de Shizuru et aucune ne démentit, l'une rougissait tandis que l'autre souriait mystérieusement, mais l'un dans l'autre cette rumeur les arrangeait : cela gardait la plupart des lourdauds à distance, la blonde était moins harcelée et la brune fulminait moins et menaçait moins de monde.

Un jour cependant Natsuki voulut avoir des réponses et utilisa l'ordinateur de Mai pour cela. Elle tapa comme moteur de recherche « symptôme de sentiment amoureux » et parcourut avec angoisse les différents sites proposés. Elle blêmit en voyant ce que ceux-ci disaient : tout correspondait, tout concordait! Elle était bel et bien amoureuse de Shizuru. Comment allait-elle réagir à présent face à son amie? Comment soutenir son regard? Devait-elle lui dire? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et puis elle avait beau avoir progressé, elle restait terrifiée par le contact physique, la proximité et surtout l'intimité. Et même si elle se déclarait, Shizuru éprouvait-elle toujours ce genre de sentiments à son égard? Depuis la fin du Carnaval aucune des deux n'y avait plus jamais fait allusion. La blonde continuait à la taquiner et à flirter avec elle mais cela n'allait pas plus loin, elle n'avait plus jamais franchit de limite, cela restait un simple jeu car l'ancienne présidente était malgré tout une charmeuse qui aimait jouer sur l'ambiguïté des mots et des situations. C'est à se moment précis que Mai entra dans la pièce et trouva une Natsuki déconfite qui ferma vite la page et l'ordinateur et sortit de la place en trombe incapable d'avoir une conversation avec sa colocataire dans l'immédiat. La rouquine inquiète rouvrit son ordinateur et chercha dans l'historique ce qui avait pu bouleverser à ce point sa camarade. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui donna en même temps envie de pleurer et d'exploser de rire. « Franchement Natsuki, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour avoir besoin de chercher sur internet ce genre de choses. » se dit-elle. Mais connaissant le passé de la jeune motarde elle n'était pas non plus plus étonnée que cela. Toute sa vie Natsuki l'avait passé seule avec pour seule obsession sa vengeance contre le Frist District. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis et n'avait commencé à s'ouvrir aux autres que très récemment. Elle ne regardait pas de séries pour ados, ne lisait pas de manga à l'eau de rose, tout ce qu'elle connaissait c'était les armes, le combat rapproché et les motos. Où et quand aurait-elle pu apprendre tout cela. Alors que c'était évident pour n'importe quelle autre adolescente. Mai décida qu'il fallait aider son amie et élabora un plan, certes pas très subtil mais il fallait bien ça pour une tête dure comme Natsuki.

Le lendemain Mai se rendit à l'université de Fukka voir Shizuru et lui dit de la retrouver dans le parc face à la bibliothèque une heure plus tard. Bien que perplexe la jeune femme suivit les instructions de son ancienne camarade et se rendit au point de rendez-vous indiqué. Tokiha la rejoignit à l'heure dite en lui demandant de patienter 10 minutes cachée derrière un gros arbre et de n'en sortir que quand elle recevrait le signal et pas avant. La présidente allait lui demander ce que tout cela signifiait quand Mai lui fit un grand sourire et son fameux signe de la victoire en lui disant qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Interloquée la blonde s'exécuta par curiosité plus qu'autre chose à ce stade. Dix minutes plus tard précisément elle vit s'approcher de sa cachette Mai et une Natsuki remontée.

\- "Qu'est ce qu'on fiche ici Mai? Pourquoi tu m'as amenée là?" grommela la motarde

\- "J'étais venue voir Reito et il fallait que je te parle alors j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups comme on dit."

\- "Tu voulais me dire quoi? Ça pouvait pas attendre ce soir?"

\- "Non ça pouvait vraiment pas attendre. Je sais ce que tu cherchais hier sur le net. Je l'ai vu dans l'historique."

Là-dessus la brune s'empourpra violemment.

\- "Tu m'espionnes maintenant?"

\- "Natsuki, c'est mon ordinateur que tu as utilisé, sans autorisation d'ailleurs mais bon passons. Quand j'ai vu dans quel état cela t'avais mis je me suis inquiétée voilà tout. Je suis ton amie ne l'oublie pas, tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter et t'aider au mieux."

La brune soupira défaite et baissa la tête, les yeux humides mais elle ne pleura pas.

\- "Je le sais Mai mais tu ne peux rien pour moi. Moi-même je ne peux rien faire."

\- "Tu pourrais en parler à Shizuru et lui dire ce que tu éprouves pour elle…"

\- "Comment tu sais que…"

\- "Ha ha ha! Natsuki, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour ne pas t'en être rendue compte plus tôt! Toi et la kaicho en tout cas. Nous autres on attendait juste que tu ouvres les yeux. Nao a même lancé des paris sur quand tu ouvrirais les yeux et tu sauterais sur Shizuru! Les prédictions vont de 6 mois à jamais pour les plus pessimistes."

\- "Quoi?!"

\- "Peu importe. Revenons à l'essentiel. Tu attends quoi?"

\- "D'abord qui te dit qu'elle m'aime encore? Et puis tu sais comment je suis quand on m'approche un peu trop, je panique et je fuis. Je veux pas faire souffrir Shizuru. Je l'aime trop pour ça." Cette dernière phrase elle l'avait murmurée mais c'était comme si elle l'avait hurlé pour Shizuru. A cet instant la jeune femme sortit de sa cachette.

\- "Je t'aime aussi Natsuki, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je ne cesserai jamais. Désolée Mai mais je ne pouvais pas attendre ton signal davantage."

\- "C'est pas grave j'allais te le faire de toute manière. Maintenant c'est entre vous deux."

Mai s'en alla, laissant les deux jeune femmes en tête à tête. Natsuki qui avait l'air de s'être prise un train de plein fouet et Shizuru qui n'osait pas l'approcher de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle attendit donc que la louve reprenne ses esprits.

\- "Tu as tout entendu…?"

\- "Oui..""

\- "Alors tu sais…?"

\- "J'avais des doutes mais j'avais peur que mes propres sentiments ne me fassent voir que ce que je voulais voir et que je me trompe."

\- "Tu avais des doutes? Comment ça?" demanda la brune en penchant la tête sur le côté comme un chiot curieux. Shizuru dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tellement elle la trouvait craquante comme ça. Elle se contenta de sourire en lui répondant.

\- "Plusieurs fois j'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais notamment pendant tes révisions et où ton regard s'égarait…"

Là-dessus Natsuki rougit furieusement.

\- "Sans oublier la fois où tu m'as protégée de Hakashi san quand il a tenté de m'embrasser de force. Tu l'as repoussé tellement fort que j'ai cru une seconde qu'il allait traverser le mur. Ça ressemblait plus à la réaction d'une petite amie jalouse que celle d'une amie aidant une autre amie à se sortir d'une mauvaise passe. Même Haruka n'en serait jamais arrivée à de telles extrémités. D'ailleurs si les regards pouvaient tuer, nous aurions déjà assisté aux funérailles de Hakashi san à l'heure qu'il est…" Dit Shizuru en mettant un doigt sous son menton et en prenant un air pensif. Natsuki détourna la tête en maugréant et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- "Il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de faire ça. C'est sa faute. Il n'avait pas le droit de t'embrasser surtout comme ça, sans ton accord."

\- "C'est vrai. Une seule personne a le droit de m'embrasser. Je me demande juste si elle osera le faire un jour. Je n'ose pas le faire moi de crainte de la faire fuir en allant trop vite ou en l'effrayant." La jeune femme avait dit la dernière partie dans un murmure et en baissant et détournant la tête comme lorsqu'on avoue un secret inavouable, honteuse d'elle-même et de ses erreurs passé.

En la voyant si peu sûre d'elle et si pleine de remords, Natsuki n'eut aucune hésitations ni peur à son grand étonnement, et saisit son amie par la taille avec un bras et son visage de son autre main et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sentit la blonde trembler et l'entendit hoqueter alors que leurs lèvres fusionnaient. Puis elle se décolla et murmura.

\- "Allons-y doucement alors." Puis elle resserra son emprise sur son amie, reprit possession des lèvres de la présidente et approfondit le baiser comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde pour elle. A ce moment-là, elle se dit que ça ne serait peut-être pas si difficile de se laisser aller avec Shizuru et qu'elle aurait moins peur et envie de fuir qu'elle ne le craignait. Avec la jeune femme, sa phobie des contacts physiques et de l'intimité semblait s'évaporer. Elle l'embrassait passionnément à présent, se fichant royalement qu'on les voit et adorant les réactions de Shizuru à ses avances. Elles finirent par se séparer à contre coeur par nécessité, car c'est connu que respirer n'est pas facultatif mais bien impératif. Shizuru rougissante lui dit alors en souriant :

\- "C'est cela que tu appelles « aller doucement »?"

Natsuki, un large sourire aux lèvres l'embrassa chastement avant de l'emmener dans son dortoir. Qui sait ce qui a bien pu s'y passer… ^^


End file.
